


姐姐

by Anklebone



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:21:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anklebone/pseuds/Anklebone
Relationships: 嘉磊 - Relationship





	姐姐

柔软的丝绸睡裙  
走起来水光粼粼 映得皮肤都发亮  
嘴唇 指尖 脚踝  
粉红色的 轻轻触碰 泛出娇艳的血色  
焉栩嘉许多年都未曾贪甜  
看见了却总是觉得口渴  
赵磊总是害羞的

姐姐  
焉栩嘉喜欢这样唤他  
是姐姐没错  
细腻的 温暖的 包容的  
在怀里颤抖的样子  
是初绽的春樱  
易凋零的

姐姐轻哼着 怨着 说他不喜欢  
焉栩嘉只是笑

骗人  
衣橱里 无数条裙子  
都写着姐姐的名字啊

没关系的  
向我打开吧  
只会成为我一个人的  
姐姐


End file.
